comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep02 Selina Kyle)
Batman Family in the Media Gotham (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens up with Bruce Wayne holding his hand over a candle, enduring pain. Alfred busts in and asks him what he's doing and sees the burn mark on his hand. He calls him a "stupid little boy," then hugs him and says it will all be alright. Selina Kyle is checking out a necklace she probably stole while hanging out in an alley. A woman approaches named Patty, with a truck, and she says they're with the mayor's office and have food and are helping the homeless. Selina doesn't go, but her friends do. The woman injects them with something and they faint. One of the homeless gets shot. The man with Patty has to chase down one of the homeless kids and throws him through a window of a fancy restaurant. James Gordon stares at the dead person in the street, shot in the chest. He has dog tags. Selina is watching him as he does this. It was the man who was shot the night prior. Bullock tells Gordon that this is a lost cause because "bums" die all the time. Gordon talks to one of the cops on the scene about the kid that jumped through the window. Gordon accuses him of being a bad cop. Back at the station, the homeless kid tells Gordon and Bullock his story about the homeless being abducted. Bullock doesn't believe anything. The kid tells Gordon to find "Cat" AKA Selina. Gordon wants to investigate further, but Bullock doesn't. The two are not getting along. Penguin is 9 miles out of Gotham, walking down the road. A car stops to pick him up, but screws with him and pulls forward as soon as he grabs the handle. Eventually, he gets in. One of the guys tells Oswald that he looks like a penguin when he walks. Oswald, who was getting along with them, breaks a beer bottle and stabs the driver. Bullock and Gordon are talking to the Captain, and she wants to know if Gordon is with the program. Gordon explains the kidnapping situation to the Captain. Bullock complains about it that it doesn't make sense. Nygma walks in and has info about the drug used, in the kid's blood, and it was used at the Asylum. Edward is awkward and doesn't take cues very well. The Captain wants them to follow up at the Asylum. Bullock said it happens on Mooney's turf and he wants to know if she's still mad at them. Falcone meets with Fish Mooney. Falcone says he talked to Oswald before he died and that the Wayne's death will bring tough times on Gotham. He says there needs to be balance in the city. He thinks the Maroni family will make moves. Oswald told Falcone that Mooney wants to take over. Mooney says she never said anything like that. Falcone doesn't trust her. Falcone has his men beat up one of her men to show his force. Mooney gets up and tells everyone to leave. They do so. Detective Montoya and her partner are talking to Oswald's mother. She thinks highly of her son, but knows a woman has her in his clutches. There's a tinge of insanity in her, and it looks like she comes from old wealth. Mooney talks to her second in command, Butch, and makes her plans to take over. She wants Falcone dead but must bide her time. She says she wishes Penguin was still alive because he didn't suffer enough. Penguin rolls up in the car that he was a passenger in. He rents a trailer to live in and the guy he's renting it from likes his truck and wants to look in it, but there's some dead bodies in trash bags in there. There are some homeless kids in a holding cell, somewhere underground. They don't know where they are.xxxxBullock and Gordon enter Mooney's place. Mooney is no longer mad at them, apparently. Mooney is still trying to figure out Gordon. He asks about the missing homeless kids. She says there's a buyer overseas but no one knows why this is happening. Back at Gordon's place, he discusses things with Barbara. Barbara calls the Gotham Gazette to let them know about the homeless kids being abducted and no one caring. It's in the newspaper next day. The Captain is furious. She wants to know who did it. Gordon and Bullock have leads on where the chemical that knocks out the kids comes from. The guy who sells the group the chemical is furious because it brings him heat. He wants more money, but Patty doesn't want to pay. She mentions she works for the Dollmaker. They argue, but notice the police have showed up. Gordon and Bullock show up and press the gun running the place, who is being held at gunpoint, off screen. It erupts into a gunfight. The bad guys get away. Gordon makes his way back in and finds the room where the kids are being held. Mayor James talks to Gordon, Bullock, and the Captain about what's happening with the kids. As always, he's shady, like all tv mayors. Alfred is at the police station and tells Gordon he needs to come to the Wayne Manor because Bruce respects him. Bruce is drawing some screwed up stuff and listening to Black Metal. It kinda sounds like Cradle of Filth. Bruce Wayne loves Cradle of Filth.xxxxSelina Kyle is on a bus with other homeless kids going upstate (Juvie), thanks to the mayor. She tells the lady taking count that she needs to talk to the police. She eventually gets on the bus and Patty gets on and takes the kids away. Looks like Selina is going to meet her maker.... Dollmaker. See what I did there? The mayor finds out that a bus of kids are missing. Bullock beats the info out of the chemical guy they arrested earlier. They get a new lead on where the kids are going. The kids exit the bus, but one is missing, it's Selina. Patty heads back on, gun in hand, to search for her. Selina sneaks her way out. Patty searches around, Selina keeps evading her. Patty catches her and holds her at gunpoint, but Gordon comes in and saves the day. Gordon heads to the Wayne Manor and Alfred tells him that Bruce is becoming a cutter and in so many words, a disturbed young man. Bruce and Gordon chat and Gordon teaches him a valuable lesson that money can't buy everything. Bruce wants to buy the kids new clothes. Another officer is about to send Selina upstate, but she wants to see Gordon. Penguin's new place us small and cozy. A phone rings and he answers it. It's the mother of one of the people he attacked, whom I assumed were dead. Penguin wants money or he's going to kill the guy. Gordon makes his way to the precinct. Selina says she has something Gordon wants. She knows Gordon is different from other cops and that she's been watching him. Selina says she knows who killed the Waynes. WHO'S WHO: This is the list of recurring characters. MONITOR'S NOTES: Mysterious Easter Egg Gotham producer Danny Cannon did have some answers, but they may disappoint you! "I gotta tell you, it was completely unintentional. Somebody spotted it in the cutting room, but we move so fast, we were like, ‘that’s cool, leave it in! don’t talk about it!’ We were stealing – the visual effects guys were stealing neon letters from other places, and that was one that worked. But it was unintentional." Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Captain Sarah Essen Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Babara Kean Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Fish Mooney Category:Carmine Falcone Category:Mayor Aubrey James Category:Renee Montoya Category:Crispus Allen Category:Poison Ivy Category:Queen Consolidated Category:Arrow Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Butch Gitzean